His Girl: Life with Audrey
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: Just a one shot about Audrey, Soda, and Mackenzie! And a few additional characters.


**A/N: So hey guys, I'm sad that His Girl is done, but this is just gonna be a long one shot to kind of conclude Soda and Mac's life with Audrey! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Beginning_

Audrey's cries rang out through the house. Mackenzie was at work and Soda was downstairs in the kitchen. Soda quickly set down his drink and ran upstairs to Audrey's room.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked, even though the baby couldn't respond.

Little Audrey was laying in her crib with tears streaming down her face. Soda sighed, walking over to the white crib and picked Audrey up. She held onto him tightly, still sobbing into his shirt. Soda still didn't know why Audrey was crying, but Mackenzie had told him that if her diaper was clean and she was fed, she just wanted to be held. So he held her and bounced up and down slowly. She slowly began to quiet down, letting out a few hiccups.

Soda smiled to himself, proud to he could calm her down. Usually, Audrey only calmed down for Mackenzie, but it seemed that she was getting used to Soda.

"Da…" he heard, a shocked look coming onto his face.

"Did you just…talk?"

"Da da," Audrey said, reaching up to push his face with her hand.

He laughed and lifted her up so that she was looking down at him.

"You talked! And you said my name first! But you talked!" he exclaimed.

Audrey smiled, not even knowing what was going on. But Soda couldn't believe that he had just witnessed his daughter speaking her first actual word.

* * *

_Five Years_

"Mommy! D-Daddy!" Audrey wailed from the backyard.

Mackenzie looked at Soda pointedly. "I told you she shouldn't be playing with him."

Soda rolled his eyes as they walked out to the yard. "He's just a kid."

When they stepped out of the house they saw Audrey, now five years old, sitting in a pile of dirt. Meanwhile, Tanner Randle grinned proudly with muddy hands.

"Mommy, Tanner pushed me and threw dirt at me!" Audrey yelled.

"Tanner, what do you say to Audrey?"

Tanner sighed heavily. "I'm _not_ sorry."

Unfortunately, Steve had arrived just in time to hear Tanner's remark.

"Tanner Mason Randle, you better apologize right now," Steve growled.

Tanner crossed his arms and looked back at Audrey. "Sorry."

Audrey stood up and pushed him down. "Me too."

* * *

_12 Years_

"She can't go to this dance, Mackenzie," Soda sighed, sitting in the kitchen with his wife.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Sodapop, she is plenty old enough to go to a simple dance."

"But with a boy? I don't like this."

"You yourself have been saying for their whole lives that Bobby is a nice boy."

He shook his head and Audrey happily ran down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with small, white heels. Mackenzie had done her hair, which was teased into a high mount of brown fuzz. She ran to the door and opened it, grinning at her date.

"Bye, dad! Bye, mom!" she shouted and left.

XxxX

Mackenzie sat with Audrey, softly brushing her hair as she cried. She went on, talking of how rude Bobby had been to her. And that he had only asked her to go as a joke.

"C-Can you call Tanner for me?" Audrey sobbed.

"Of course honey."

A little while later Tanner walked into the house and up to Audrey's room. Audrey gasped when her eyes landed upon Tanner's black eye.

"I got in a fight with Bobby. He shouldn't have done that to you."

"I-I just…I don't get it, Tanner. Why me? Am I that terrible?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "No. You're…you're the total opposite. You're…pretty and smart…and…I wish I was the one that went to the dance with you."

She smiled and looked up at him, feeling the same. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and looked down.

* * *

_16 Years_

"Soda, you know he won't do anything," Steve said to his lifelong buddy.

"Steve, think back to when we were sixteen. Neither of us were virgins!"

Steve shook his head. "I think I know my own son. He's not gonna push her to do anything she doesn't want to. It's prom, just let them have fun."

"Okay dad, we're gonna get going," Audrey told him, her hand in Tanner's as they stood there dressed for prom.

"Wait, Tanner, I need to talk to you."

Tanner nodded and walked into the kitchen with Soda.

"Now, Tanner, I've known you for your entire life. You're a good kid, but…Audrey is my baby girl and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her…"

"I was sixteen once, I know what happens on prom night."

Tanner grinned slightly. "You mean you and Mrs. C? On prom night?"

"Maybe. But that's not the point. Let me make this clear, I don't want you having any sort of sexual relationship with my daughter. Okay?"

Tanner nodded. "Of course."

* * *

_23 Years_

"Oh, Audrey, honey…you look beautiful," Mackenzie said, looking at her daughter in a wedding dress.

Audrey turned to look at her. "I can't believe I'm getting married, mom…"

"I can't believe you're getting married to Tanner Randle. He was a terrible child. I don't know how you two became friends."

"I don't know either, but…I love him. And besides, I'm already knocked up."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "You be quiet. I wanted grandchildren either way, it's just even better that you're also getting married to the father."

"Speaking of fathers, where's dad?"

"Righhhhhht here!" Soda yelled, walking into the room, drink in hand, "Oh look at my angel…you look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank, dad. You ready to walk me down the aisle?"

He shook his head. "I'll never be ready to let my little girl go. You know that."

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that's it haha. I just thought it'd be cute to give some insight to their life with Audrey and Audrey's life. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
